In operating a self-storage facility, facility personnel are required to track inventory, reservations, customer contracts, payments, delinquencies and various other aspects of the business. In typical storage facilities, much of the rental transaction is conducted through use of pre-printed forms that are manually filled out and stored in file drawers. To facilitate the operation of a self-storage facility, it is desirable to provide a comprehensive self-storage reservation and management system that enables the user to access information regarding storage units and customers, process rental transactions, generate management analysis information and reports, and to automate the self-storage rental transactions to the extent possible.